Pokémon Reset Bloodlines - Interludio del Torneo de Black Rose
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Para Marilyn Flame y Ninja Riot, ser ladrones es su razón de vivir. Sin embargo, hay momentos en los cuales está bien detenerse para oler las rosas, incluso si estas florecen en el medio de un torneo clandestino para criminales del bajo mundo. Spinoff de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines, escrito por Shadow Ninja Koopa. No se requiere conocimiento de la historia principal.


**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio del Torneo de Black Rose**

 **Escrito por Shadow Ninja Koopa, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este spinoff en particular le pertenece a **Shadow Ninja Koopa.** Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(PARTE I)**

* * *

 ** _Región de Kalos…_**

...

\- De verdad lo lamento, ¿lo hice esperar demasiado?

...

\- Ah, por favor disculpe mi ausencia, estaba terminando un trabajo antes de que el suyo requiriera de mi atención.

...

\- Oh, no hay necesidad de acudir a alguien más, se lo aseguro. Esto no pasa a menudo, es solo que me dejé llevar un poco, aunque me cueste admitirlo...

...

\- Sí, estoy consciente de cuánto me está pagando. Hasta lo he movido al frente de mi lista de espera.

...

\- Eso ya venía, ¿verdad? Bueno, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Resulta que mi último trabajo y el de usted están conectados, así que le podré conseguir esa invitación en un…

...

\- ¿Dice que tengo que entrar yo? No recuerdo que eso fuese parte de nuestro…

...

\- No... Supongo que tiene razón. Después de todo me contrató para completar todos los aspectos de este trabajo hasta que nuestro contrato esté completo. Mis disculpas por creer que habíamos terminado.

...

\- ¿Y eso también? Eso podría costarle un poco más de lo normal.

...

\- ¿Lo entiende y desea continuar? ¿Incluso pagando más de lo que pagan mis clientes usuales cuando me contratan?

...

\- Por supuesto que acepto. Solo considéreme sorprendida por la oferta, señor…

...

\- He querido preguntarle, ¿por cuál nombre debería llamarlo? Solo lo tengo registrado como… Bueno, no se preocupe por eso. Los nombres que tengo para los clientes que no me dan sus nombres reales son… no muy buenos que digamos. No debería ponerle nombre a nada, en serio.

...

\- ¿Ese es el nombre que quiere que le ponga? Bueno, en eso podemos estar de acuerdo. Muy romántico y simbólico de esta región, por no decir menos. Oh, otra vez estoy desvariando, por favor discúlpeme.

...

\- Por supuesto. Lo contactaré para mi paga cuando el trabajo esté terminado. Y como dicen en esta región, _adieu._

…

\- Vaya, qué hombre tan extraño. Aunque sin duda le agradezco lo que está haciendo. El Señor estará agradecido por la donación a esta iglesia. Oh, más vale que vaya a arreglarme. No quisiera que nadie viera lo que no debe ser visto. Una pena, en serio, no me molestaría volver a ponerme de ese bello color. Tal vez a la próxima vez. Oh, solo mírenme, de nuevo estoy desvariando conmigo misma. Qué terrible hábito, necesito pararlo. Bueno, a mi siguiente destino, el hogar de las rosas negras.

* * *

 ** _Château de la Rose Noire…_**

Para la gente de la región Kalos, el edificio no era más que una visión antiestética, una burla de sus tradiciones y arquitectura. No era sino una imitación falsa de lo que habían creado antes, especialmente con su vecino más cercano, el Pueblo Avignon. Pero para los turistas o visitantes invitados por el dueño, era magnífico, la perfecta mezcla de lo antiguo y lo moderno. Incluso si el estilo gótico del edificio parecía demasiado para algunos, era imposible ver el edificio sin sentirse maravillados

Para Marilyn Flame, sin embargo, no era el edificio lo que le desagradaba en aquel momento, sino el mayordomo que revisaba su invitación.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿La considera legítima o no? – le preguntó. Sus ojos ámbar se pusieron en rendijas mientras el hombre verificaba una vez más, y tenía en la punta de la lengua unas cuantas palabras para insultarlo, justo antes que le devolviera la tarjeta de color oscuro.

\- Mis disculpas, Madame Flame, nos han pedido asegurarnos de no cometer errores ni causar complicaciones en ninguna parte. – Ni sus ojos ni su voz denotaban emoción alguna mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente ante ella. – Por aquí, por favor. – Y con eso, la guio hacia un lado de la gran casa oscura.

Los ojos de Marilyn se desviaron hacia los enormes setos en los que crecían unas enormes rosas rojas que delineaban el camino de entrada desde la amenazante puerta y la cerca de hierro. Sobre el techo oscuro del edificio de tres pisos, lo que solo podía describirse como caricaturas de piedra de Pokémon descansaban en las esquinas como si fueran amenazadores guardianes esperando a devorar a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlos feo. Pero para ella, solo eran una horrible aunque necesaria distracción de la molestia que le provocaban su guía y su capa/abrigo púrpura.

Mientras atravesaban una enorme puerta enmarcada, un césped totalmente inmaculado apareció frente a ellos. Los setos emergieron una vez más pero de una manera mucho más refinada, pues en estos crecían las famosas rosas negras del château, importadas y luego cultivadas lo mejor humanamente posible. Una gran fuente de piedra mostraba la imagen de un valiente Purugly derrotando a un Ursaring de aspecto sádico mientras llovía sobre ellos agua lanzada por varios Pokémon de dicho tipo. Cerca de las escaleras de piedra que llevaban al interior del château había una enorme puerta enmarcada de madera barnizada y sin signo alguno de imperfección.

Había varias mesas llenas hasta el tope de comidas y bebidas por todo el lugar, mientras varios invitados conversaban entre ellos o con los numerosos mayordomos y sirvientas que diligentemente les servían. Igual que ella, cada invitado llevaba la tarjeta de invitación que se le había pedido con sus "ropas de trabajo" creando un contraste con los caros platillos que había enfrente de ellos.

Después de todo, cuando uno le pide a miembros del bajo mundo a que se les una por una noche, hay que asegurarse de que estén bien cómodos, sin importar el costo.

\- Si me disculpa, Madame, debo volver a mis deberes. Si necesita cualquier cosa, por favor no dude en pedírselo a cualquiera del personal. – Y con otra reverencia, el caballero sin emociones se retiró dejando a Marilyn con sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos escanearon a cada invitado, evaluándolos mientras caminaba hacia una mesa al azar. De la docena que alcanzaba a ver, solo uno o dos sobresalían como una posible amenaza para ella. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que había alguien más en su mesa.

\- Oh, eres tú. Ya decía yo que se había puesto un poco más ruidoso aquí. – Una voz muy familiar sacó a Marilyn de sus pensamientos. Una mirada aguda se dirigió hacia su objetivo mientras se formaba una cruel respuesta en su lengua, pero tristemente se vino abajo al ver a su acompañante en la mesa y comprobar quién era el invitado número catorce.

\- ¡¿TÚ?! – le gritó, sus manos recién hechas de manicure golpeando la mesa y viéndolo con sus ojos asesinos. Con esos sucios mechones rubios sobresaliendo de su cabeza casi rapada, sus tontos ojos azul marino que parecían brillar en el crepúsculo y su idiota uniforme de trabajo tan parecido a su Pokémon favorito, que era totalmente diferente al de ella y lo cual era perfecto. – Ninja Riot... – fue todo lo que alcanzó a gruñir.

\- Merilyn Flame, ¿o acaso era Marilyn? Nunca estoy del todo seguro, señorita bocona. – le espetó él, tomando un trago de un sake frío después.

\- ¿Y qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Creí que esto era solo por invitación.

\- Y lo es. Parece que nuestro anfitrión cree que vales algo para estar aquí. – Un fuego comenzó a arder en el corazón de Marilyn mientras formulaba su insulto. Ya le enseñaría ella lo que era valer.

\- ¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y quién fue el que falló en robarse al Electabuzz de Jade?

\- Tenías que mencionarlo, ¿verdad? Cómo vuelan los recuerdos. Y si la memoria no me falla, tú fuiste la que casi termina siendo capturada con la réplica falsa del Talonflame Maltés.

\- Oh, por favor. Tú fuiste el que se llevó el falso, señor "arte falsificado".

\- No negaré que el Talonflame era falso, pero el "Sunfloras" no lo era. Ese pude comprobar que era auténtico.

\- Sí, por un coleccionista que murió al día siguiente y resultó que toda su colección era falsa. – Ya teniendo suficiente de él, Marilyn se inclinó sobre la mesa, casi enterrando sus uñas en el mantel.

\- Excepto por la que le di yo. ¿O estamos omitiendo información por diversión ahora? – Siguiendo su ejemplo, Riot se movió hacia adelante, casi tocando la frente de ella con la suya mientras continuaban con su concurso de miradas.

\- Eres un…

\- ¡Oigan, ya cierren la boca, novatos! – La pareja se dio la vuelta para ver que todos en la fiesta los estaban viendo, algunos divertidos y otros incrédulos de sus actitudes. – Si quieren causar alboroto vayan afuera. ¡Esta fiesta es solo para criminales de los buenos! – les gritó un hombre con la cabeza calva, ganándose unas buenas risas de los otros invitados y alguna que otra tos de parte del personal de servicio.

\- Bueno, eso fue embarazoso. – dijo Riot, recargándose ligeramente en la silla. – No me había dado cuenta que nos habíamos convertido en el entretenimiento de esta noche. – Un gruñido por lo bajo escapó de los labios a su rival mientras esta mecía la cabeza.

\- La culpa es tuya. – murmuró ella, tamborileando con las uñas encima de la mesa. – ¿Pero llamarnos novatos? ¿Quiénes se creen que son estos mocosos?

\- La mayoría parecen ser nuevos en esta línea de trabajo. – Ella lo volvió a mirar a los ojos mientras abría una botella de vino. – Echa un vistazo, de los otros doce que hay aquí, ¿alguno de ellos te parece una amenaza?

Siguiendo el consejo de su rival, Marilyn miró hacia el grupo de los criminales; cada uno era diferente a su manera, pero entendía a lo que se refería. Solo ellos, un sujeto enorme que fumaba un cigarro y se reía con varios del personal y otro hombre de aspecto nervioso con una armadura verde con aspecto dañado parecían tener alguna idea de lo que debían esperar.

\- No realmente. ¿Y qué es todo esto, fiesta de bienvenida para la nueva sangre?

\- No creo que lo sea. – Marilyn miró a Riot mientras él le entregaba una copa de vino tinto, y arqueó una ceja ante ese gesto. – ¿Qué? ¿Crees que te voy a envenenar aquí de todos los lugares?

\- No, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que actúes como un caballero por una vez.

\- Hay un momento y lugar para serlo, y ahora es una de esas ocasiones. – explicó él. – De vuelta a la fiesta, ¿no notaste algo extraño con la invitación?

La mente de Marilyn saltó de vuelta a la invitación que había recibido. Una elegante caligrafía escrita con tinta blanca sobre una tarjeta de color oscuro. ¿Cómo podía olvidar semejante y preciosa caligrafía?

 ** _*Al destinatario de esta carta._**

 ** _La Duquesa Ludenberg cordialmente le invita a un evento único y exclusivo en el Château de la Rose Noire. Por favor lleve puesto lo que le parezca más cómodo, ya sean sus ropas de trabajo o cualquier otra cosa. Le aguarda un increíble festín y asombroso entretenimiento, así como un regalo de gran valor para cierto invitado._**

 ** _Todo lo que le pedimos es que traiga tres de sus más confiables Pokémon y no revelar ninguna información sobre este evento. Si algo llega a filtrarse, por supuesto que lo sabremos…_**

 ** _Si no puede asistir por cualquier motivo, por favor envíe una notificación con anticipación. Sería una lástima no contar con su presencia, pero lo entenderemos._**

 ** _Para todos los demás, sin embargo, esperamos que disfrute de una noche para recordar.*_**

\- ¿Pedirnos que traigamos tres Pokémon? A mí eso me huele a una trampa. – Tomando un trago de su vino, se permitió disfrutar el sabor mientras verificaba cualquier veneno que su rival podría haber utilizado. Satisfecha de ver que decía la verdad, Marilyn continuó. – ¿Acaso la Duquesa está involucrada con algún ladrón falso?

Había unas cuantas cosas con las que Marilyn y Riot admitirían compartir ciertos ideales. Su amor por el arte y las joyas, la ligera codicia que los invadía cuando había dinero involucrado y un disgusto por aquellos a quienes consideraban "falsos" ladrones. Específicamente, aquellos que consideraban robar los Pokémon de otros para obtener un beneficio.

Aunque los Pokémon salvajes eran presas justas, robarles sus Pokémon a otros entrenadores era algo de lo cual ellos nunca tomarían parte. Tenían cierto corazón como ladrones después de todo.

\- No que yo sepa. – admitió Riot. – Mis fuentes me dicen que le gustan mucho las apuestas, pero encontraron algo bastante sorprendente.

\- Oh, ¿y eso es? – Marilyn se inclinó hacia el frente con interés. Cualquier cosa que pudiera sorprender a Riot era algo raro y que valdría la pena saber. Y sus fuentes casi nunca se equivocaban… casi nunca.

\- Esta no es la primera vez que hay una reunión como esta, solo la primera que ocurre en esta región.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Me esperaba algo más… menos obvio. – No había forma de no notar su decepción mientras se disponía a marcharse.

\- No me entendiste. Me refiero a que son exactamente las mismas condiciones. – Su repentina pausa fue todo lo que Riot necesitó para saber que tenían su atención. – Solicitar traer tres Pokémon, una gran comida, entretenimiento sorpresa y una amenaza de no revelar información. Yo solo lo descubrí por casualidad.

\- Entonces ahí está la pregunta, ¿verdad? – preguntó Marilyn, ahora mistificada por las palabras de su rival. – ¿Y exactamente qué es lo que te esperas que pase aquí?

\- Eso fue lo que no pude averiguar. Me tardé tanto en solo averiguar las condiciones que apenas me quedó tiempo para rastrear quiénes serían nuestros… amigos esta noche.

\- ¿En serio fue tan difícil averiguarlo? Considérame impresionada por el secretismo. ¿Y a quiénes descubriste?

\- El primero al que pude encontrar fue Kruger. – dijo Riot señalando al hombre enorme rodeado del personal de servidumbre. – Aparentemente él…

\- Creí reconocerlo. – lo interrumpió Marilyn. – El Coliseo del Jardín de Pokétopia. Escuché que tenía un interés en apuestas, ¿pero que lo consideren uno de nosotros? Estoy impresionada.

\- Es decir que has oído hablar de él. – Un tinte de sorpresa se notó en las palabras de Riot mientras veía a su rival. Con la cantidad de tiempo que le llevó a él y a sus informantes encontrar esa conexión que había entre las fiestas, solo encontró el nombre de Kruger por casualidad. Así que para que Marilyn supiera más que él en algo, le preocupaba estar perdiendo su toque.

Y aun así, le complacía que ella fuese una habladora sin remedio.

\- Solo por repeticiones que pasan en televisión a cada tanto. Escuché que Pokétopia la está teniendo difícil últimamente, así que eso explicaría por qué está aquí con nosotros. ¿Y el otro?

\- El General Buzz, del Batallón Phobos, o más bien ex-general considerando que… – Riot se interrumpió, y Marilyn frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. Ese nombre le sonaba familiar.

\- Batallón Phobos... ¿No se supone que fueron derrotados hace años por los Guardianes y… cómo se llamaba? – Chasqueando los dedos de irritación, se esforzó por recordar el nombre de la mujer que lideró a los Guardianes durante aquel tiempo de aparente crisis.

\- Lucy Fleetfoot, de la ahora desaparecida organización SOL.

\- Esa misma. Se fusionaron con los Guardianes si mal no recuerdo. – Marilyn frunció el cejo una vez más mientras miraba con suspicacia a Riot. – ¿Por qué estás siendo tan útil esta noche? No es normal en ti que simplemente me cuentes cosas como estas así de fácil. – Tuvo que ahogar una risa de ver como los ojos de Riot se ensanchaban considerablemente de sorpresa y shock.

\- ¿Por qué iba a…? – El ninja silencioso de pronto se quedó sin palabras al considerar a quién acababa de darle información. La gran bocona, la mujer que, admitiéndolo, tenía unos hermosos y brillantes ojos ámbar y se vestía terriblemente como su Pokémon favorito, tan diferente de él. – Quizás me atrapaste de buen humor hoy.

\- Quizás. – Tomando otro sorbo de su vino, Marilyn pensó en sus opciones. Con alguien como Kruger aquí, se hacía más y más obvio que esto tal vez se convertiría en una batalla. Aunque ella era muy competente en las batallas, su querido equipo no sería capaz de detener a Kruger de ninguna manera. Lo que quería decir que si se convertía en un todos-contra-todos, necesitaría un aliado, uno al que ella pudiera vencer si este se pusiera en su contra. Era una lástima que su mejor opción fuese el hombre al cuál a veces quería estrangular.

\- Riot, te tengo una propuesta. – Viendo que él levantó una ceja, continuó. – Si se arma una batalla aquí, y las posibilidades se vuelven inciertas, me gustaría que hiciéramos una tregua temporal.

\- Ya veo… – Riot se reclinó pensativo, cruzando los brazos. Un silencio reinó en la mesa mientras Marilyn miraba sus párpados cerrados considerando todos los posibles escenarios. Siempre le molestaba cuando él hacía esa acción, pues normalmente resultaba mal para ella. – Creo que no tengo opción.

\- Gracias por emocionarte tanto de nuestra alianza. – Rodando los ojos, Marilyn levantó su copa hacia el centro de la mesa. – Entonces, como primera acción, propongo un brindis.

\- No han pasado ni cinco segundos y ya estás de mandona. Espero no arrepentirme de esto. – Rodando él también los ojos, Riot cogió su copa de sake y la chocó con la de ella.

\- Salud. – El pequeño *clink* fue ahogado por el ruido mientras los dos se tomaban un trago. Una pequeña carcajada salió de sus gargantas mientras veían al personal empezar a abandonar el área, y los invitados empezaron a quejarse y a exigir respuestas.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo fue que nos eligieron para esto? ¿Acaso lo averiguaste? – murmuró Marilyn mientras un solitario mayordomo tomaba el lugar del personal apenas a pocos segundos de haberse marchado.

\- Al parecer hay tres cosas para calificar. Ser un miembro conocido de nuestra sociedad, tener un equipo lo bastante fuerte…

\- ¿Y la tercera?

\- No ser Argus Steel.

Tragándose una risa que casi se le sale, Marilyn miró al mayordomo. Sus anteojos le daban una cierta presencia de poder pues silenció toda conversación y quejas con una sola mirada. En la solapa de su traje oscuro había un broche con la forma de una rosa carmesí, uno que todos los demás miembros del personal tenían y aun así este se veía diferente. Tal vez fuera porque estaba hecho de rubíes en vez de metal barato.

\- Espero que todos ustedes estén disfrutando de la noche. – habló el hombre, con una voz calmada y refinada mientras veía a los ansiosos criminales y malos tomadores de decisiones. – Mi nombre es Ignis y seré el segundo par de ojos y oídos de la Duquesa Ludenberg esta noche. El entretenimiento de esta noche ya está por comenzar, así que si son tan amables, por favor síganme.

Caminando hacia las grandes puertas selladas, las abrió y retrocedió. Desde adentro, un enorme elevador de cristal emergió, para gran sorpresa de todos. Ninguna palabra podría expresar lo que todos pensaban mientras veían la máquina como preguntándose si podría llevarlos a todos sin problemas.

\- Y bien. – dijo Ignis dándose la vuelta para encarar a los sorprendidos invitados. – ¿Comenzamos?

* * *

 ** _Poco después…_**

Todo el viaje en el elevador fue en silencio, nadie se atrevió a emitir sonido mientras el mayordomo en jefe estuviera cerca. Toda su presencia gritaba que era diferente de los demás de alguna manera. Lo que se sintió como una hora completa finalmente terminó cuando las puertas de cristal se abrieron al llegar a su destino. El grupo fue saliendo y todo mundo dejó salir exclamaciones de asombro al ver la sala en la cual aparecieron.

Grandes pilares con más de esas extrañas gárgolas con forma de Pokémon sostenían la sala, y un enorme candelabro de cristal producía la única fuente de luz. Una alfombra carmesí cubría las escaleras que llevaban hacia el segundo piso abierto, permitiéndoles ver a todos las baldosas de mármol que cubrían el piso. Una arena descansaba en el centro de la sala, claramente invitando a todos a venir y comenzar los combates.

Mientras el grupo de criminales vagaba por el piso inferior, una garganta aclarándose atrajo su atención. Los ojos de todos se fueron hacia el segundo piso donde dos grandes tronos góticos descansaban en un balcón bordeado. En uno de ellos, un Purugly más grande de lo normal con un collar de encajes adornado con un listón negro parecía verlos a todos con desdén. En el otro se sentaba una mujer joven de cabello corto y oscuro adornado de rosas rojas y negras. Un vestido gótico como ningún otro cubría su figura, lleno de encajes y adornos con la ocasional rosa negra que parecían mostrar sus excéntricos y caros gustos. Unos ojos de color rojo sangre miraban a todos con ligero interés y una pequeña y cortés sonrisa emergió de su cara, como muñeca de porcelana.

\- Saludos, espero que todos ustedes estén disfrutando de la noche. – Una voz angelical hizo eco por toda la sala, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse oír por todos. – Permítanme presentarme, soy la Duquesa Ludenberg, y les agradezco a todos por venir esta noche.

Ligeros murmullos empezaron a llenar el aire mientras veían la apariencia de la duquesa y registraban su voz.

\- ¿Esa es la duquesa?

\- Más parece su hermana pequeña.

\- Se fuerza demasiado su acento kalosiano.

\- No, a mí me parece natural.

Otra vez una garganta aclarándose, esta vez de parte de Ignis, hizo que toda conversación cesara

\- Mis disculpas, pero acaban de interrumpir a una dama. Creí que al menos todos tendrían algunos modales aquí, pero puedo ver que me equivoqué. – Un gruñido casi silencioso emergió de los labios de alguien, pero rápidamente se vio silenciado mientras la duquesa empezaba a hablar una vez más.

\- Te lo agradezco, Ignis. Creo que ya debemos comenzar con el entretenimiento de esta noche. O al menos, con las preliminares. – Con un chasquido de sus dedos, catorce cartas de juego emergieron de lo alto del techo, cada una con flotando hasta una persona al azar. Aunque aquellos con ojos bien entrenados podrían haber visto el delgado hilo de pescar utilizado para producir el efecto.

\- Como pueden ver, cada carta está marcada desde el as hasta el rey junto con el comodín. Uno de ustedes, sin embargo, tendrá pase directo al evento principal.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con que uno de nosotros tendrá pase directo? – gritó el sujeto calvo de antes, interrumpiendo a la duquesa. – ¡Todavía no nos han explicado una maldita cosa! ¡Y debería revisarse los ojos, solo hay catorce de nosotros! – La sonrisa desapareció de la duquesa mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente en su trono, y sus ojos antes amables desaparecían para dar paso a un gesto de fastidio.

\- ¿Qué no me he explicado? – dijo lentamente. La atmósfera de pronto se puso tensa, como si alguien acabara de despertar a un Salamence de su siesta. – Entonces debería poner más atención. Estas son las preliminares para el evento principal. El entretenimiento de esta noche serán ustedes, luchando unos contra otros por un premio.

Un murmullo bajo hizo eco por toda la sala mientras un pedestal emergía junto a Ignis, encima del cual había un pequeño maletín de acero con un emblema de rosa negra sobre la tapa.

\- Aquí dentro encontrarán una suma exacta de ¥250,000 en efectivo, al igual que tres de las más conocidas piedras elementales. – explicó Ignis. – En cuanto a lo de que hay catorce invitados, por favor miren de nuevo.

\- Creo que se refiere a mí. – habló una voz que no era ni dura ni suave, ni masculina ni femenina. Varios de los presentes se sobresaltaron, pues no se esperaban a la persona que estaba allí. Llevaba una túnica de cuerpo completo azul claro y blanco que ocultaba bien su forma de la vista. En su cara había una máscara con la forma de un copo de nieve con el centro de color naranja. El resto de su cabeza estaba oculto con varias capuchas que no dejaban ver ni un solo mechón de cabello. – Me disculpo por no hablar antes. Llegué tarde y no quise llamar la atención.

\- En efecto. Originalmente queríamos dieciséis participantes, pero me temo que la Cazadora J declinó nuestra generosa oferta. – Casi todo el mundo se quedó helado ante esas palabras, adoptando expresiones de horror en sus rostros antes de suspirar de alivio. Nadie deseaba tener que enfrentarse a esa mujer en un futuro cercano, o nunca, de hecho.

\- Si ya hemos terminado de explicar las circunstancias, ¿ya puedo comenzar con las reglas? – preguntó Ludenberg, todavía con un ceño perfectamente fruncido. – Las preliminares serán encuentros de uno a uno. Se permite usar cualquier movimiento a excepción de Terremoto, Magnitud o Fisura. Preferiría que no hubiese derrumbes. – Hubo unas cuantas risas, que se detuvieron al darse cuenta que no era en broma. – Ahora, ¿quién de ustedes no recibió una carta?

\- Ese soy yo. – Se alzó una mano, y los ojos de todos se dirigieron hacia Kruger, que se encogió de hombros. Ignis se ajustó los anteojos mientras asentía.

\- Muy bien, señor Kruger, por favor acompañe a todos a excepción de quienes tienen las cartas del tres y el Jack al segundo piso. – Un breve asentimiento fue toda su respuesta mientras todos, a excepción del enorme hombre calvo y el sujeto de la túnica azul abandonaban el campo de batalla. Los tres que se quedaron caminaron hacia la arena, con Ignis tomando su lugar en el puesto del réferi. – Ahora, sus nombres, por favor.

\- King Koi. – dijo el calvo, tronándose los nudillos en anticipación.

\- Por favor llámenme Bittercold. – dijo el otro, rascándose detrás de su capucha. – Todos me llaman así. Bueno, casi todos, por supuesto.

\- Efectivamente. Bueno, vamos a comenzar con el primer encuentro. – A la señal de Ignis, ambos lados lanzaron Pokébolas a sus respectivos lados. Del lado de King Koi, apareció un Gyarados con un aterrador rugido. De pie enfrente de Bittercold, sin embargo, estaba un Toxicroak.

\- Esto será fácil, ya bien podrían entregarle el dinero al que será el rey de Pueblo Hoppy. – se jactó King Koi, arrancándose la camisa para revelar un enorme y extremadamente detallado tatuaje de Magikarp en su pecho. Sus músculos hacían parecer que el pez se movía. – ¡Gyarados, Furia Dragón!

Con otro rugido de poder, una esfera de energía se formó en la mandíbula de la serpiente, echando chispas de energía a su alrededor.

\- Me disculpo por esto, pero no podemos hacer esperar a la Duquesa. Toxicroak, Puño de Hielo, por favor.

\- Tox. – A la orden de su entrenador, el sapo azul oscuro saltó hacia Gyarados, justo cuando la Furia Dragón volaba por debajo de él mientras saltaba. Con so puño izquierdo brillando de azul, golpeó en toda la cara a la bestia, y esta se vio envuelta en hielo mientras la temperatura empezaba a descender.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Congelado?! – gritó King Koi al ver a su Pokémon gritando de dolor antes de ser totalmente atrapado en un bloque de hielo. Los ojos de todos se fueron hacia Bittercold, mientras este se agarraba las palmas.

\- Ahora, termina con Pinchazo Venenoso. – dijo apuntando con su dedo índice, mientras los dedos de aguijón de Toxicroak brillaban en luz púrpura y con un solo jab, la gran bestia cayó derrotada.

\- No... ¡No puede ser! – gritó King Koi al retornar a su Pokémon. – Este sujeto… ¡Este sujeto tuvo que haber hecho trampa! ¡No hay manera de que ese Puño Hielo haya congelado al primer golpe!

\- Me temo que no es así. – declaró la Duquesa Ludenberg. – Señor Bittercold, le agradezco hacerlo rápido, pero prefiero los encuentros largos.

\- Me disculpo, duquesa. No me había dado cuenta de sus preferencias en duración de encuentros. Le prometo aumentar la duración en los próximos. Con su…

\- Suficiente. – dijo la duquesa, interrumpiendo la habladera del sujeto. – King Koi, ahora que fue derrotado, debo pedirle que se retire.

\- ¡Bien! – gritó el hombre, recogiendo los pedazos de su camiseta. – No quiero tener nada que ver con tramposos y mentirosos de todos modos. ¡Bola de idiotas, todos ustedes! – les gritó mientras se dirigía al elevador. – ¡Todos son unos inútiles, ¿me escucharon?!

Ante el sonido del elevador marchándose, hubo una sensación de alivio entre los competidores restantes, pues por fin el bocón había sido eliminado.

\- Mil disculpas a todos. – habló la Duquesa. – De haber sabido que sería tan maleducado jamás lo habría invitado. Ignis, por favor recuérdame mantener un ojo sobre él por si acaso.

\- Por supuesto, milady. Ahora, las siguientes cartas serán…

…

Para Riot y Marilyn, las siguientes peleas parecieron irse volando mientras los rufianes de poca monta eran destruidos totalmente por los peces gordos, que parecían más preocupados de revelar lo menos posible. En un ambiente como este, solo un idiota revelaría su mano tan temprano. Los secretos debían ser protegidos a toda costa. Un problema con eso, sin embargo, era el hecho de que todos empezaban a aburrirse. Incluso la Duquesa parecía decepcionada de la falta de espectáculo e intriga.

\- Cartas del cinco y el nueve, siguen ustedes. – dijo Ignis. En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, un grito exuberante salió de entre el piso de los espectadores.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Por fin es mi turno! – gritó una chica en ropa para clubs nocturnos, con pelo azul eléctrico que llamó la atención de todos por estar todo alzado en puntas. En sus pies llevaba un par de patines de alta tecnología, y las ruedas brillaban de una luz rosa extraña mientras ejecutaba un deslizamiento sobre el riel de la escalera. Al llegar al final, saltó para dar un giro de 360° y aterrizó sobre un pie, deteniéndose en su lado del campo. – ¿Y bien, quién más le toca?

Con un suspiro, Riot se puso de pie sobre la baranda y se dejó caer, independientemente de la gravedad o altura involucrada en su decisión. Aterrizando en una postura de tres puntos, el hombre se puso de pie en el lado opuesto de su hiperactiva oponente mientras aguardaba la señal.

\- ¿Sus nombres? – preguntó Ignis, antes que un largo grito retumbara los tímpanos de todos.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya decía yo que lo reconocía! ¡Usted es el Ninja Riot, ¿verdad?! ¡Uno de los mejores ladrones que hay en el mundo! ¡Usted y Marilyn Flame, por supuesto! ¡Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle, señor Riot! ¡¿Cómo luce bajo su máscara?! ¡¿Cómo puedo llegar a ser una gran ladrona como usted?! ¡¿Esa mujer de allá no es Marilyn Flame?! ¡¿Oh, y cuáles son sus verdaderos nombres, los de ambos?! ¡Ya que no creo que alguien aquí se llamaría Riot o Flame en realidad, a menos que esos sean los de ustedes! ¡Lo cual sería totalmente asombroso si fuera cierto! ¡Oh, ¿y es verdad que los dos están saliendo o incluso están casados?!

\- ¿Nombre? – interrumpió Riot, sintiendo que le daba una jaqueca por esta chica enormemente bocona. – "¿Acaso se paró a respirar durante todo eso?

\- Oh, soy Rhythm, señor Ninja Riot. ¡Y es increíble conocerlo al fin! ¡Diría que radical pero esa palabra ya no se usa! Como sea, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle...

\- Empezaré el encuentro ahora. - interrumpió Ignis, ya harto del fangirleo de la chica. – ¡Comiencen ahora!

\- ¡Huh, oh! – gritó Rhythm agarrando una Pokébola adornada con una cápsula de su cinturón. – ¡Ve, Humdinger! – Al abrirse la bola, un humo negro envolvió el campo, ocultando a la criatura dentro.

\- Greninja. – fue todo lo que dijo Riot mientras su criatura favorita emergía en dirección opuesta del misterioso Humdinger.

\- ¡Gah! ¡Sí, dije gah, pero ese es Greninja! ¡Dios mío! ¡Pero qué gran honor! – Ante las palabras de Rhythm, Greninja miró a su entrenador, con confusión en la cara mientras que Riot solo suspiró de exasperación. – ¡Humdinger, Patada de Salto!

En un segundo después de dar la orden, una mancha salió de entre el humo, disparándose hacia Greninja.

\- Protección. – A la orden de Riot, una barrera color naranja envolvió a su Pokémon lo que hizo que la mancha simplemente rebotara en ella y volviera a aterrizar en el humo. El repentino choque causó que el humo se disipara revelando a una pequeña criatura amarilla y rojiza. – Un Mienfoo...

\- ¡Ah, Humdinger! – gritó Rhythm mientras el artista marcial volvía a levantarse con un ligero gruñido. – ¡Usa Golpe Dual! – De vuelta en su postura de combate, las manos de Humdinger brillaron en energía draconiana azul, mientras se iba acercando con cautela.

\- Shuriken de Agua. – Generando agua en sus manos, Greninja formó varias shurikens que procedió a arrojarlos, y en segundos de lanzar la primera, la velocidad de Humdinger se incrementó, y esquivó el primero sin problemas. – Es muy rápido, mantente alerta.

Las dos siguientes impactaron uno contra el otro, explotando en vapor de agua, mientras Humdinger aparecía enfrente de un nada sorprendido ninja. Al tratar de dar un golpe, de pronto encontró sus manos bloqueadas por otra shuriken, ligeramente más grande que las otras tres.

\- Gre. – murmuró la rana mientras le daba un tajo al pequeño ser con su arma, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás.

\- ¡Patada de Salto! – Dando un giro hacia atrás para reorientarse, rebotó en el suelo para dar una patada alta de giro que atravesó la Shuriken de Agua con facilidad. Al ver esto, Rhythm comenzó a gritar de emoción. Si podía atravesar eso, Humdinger podía derrotar a su ídolo y podría pelear después contra su ídolo l #2. Sería un sueño hecho realidad, poder estar junto a aquellos que permanecían ocultos y solo eran conocidos por rumores y murmullos. Por fin ella podría ser uno de ellos.

\- Protección.

Y entonces, su sueño se derrumbó en pedazos cuando Humdinger se estrelló contra otro escudo que lo hizo caer al suelo, esta vez derrotado. Rhythm se quedó tiesa, mirando a su Pokémon vencido y con las manos temblándole. Sus ojos casi se salían al ver a Riot retornar a su propio Pokémon y le daba un pequeño asentimiento de reconocimiento.

\- Eso… fue…

\- ¿Señorita Rhythm? – preguntó Ignis caminando hacia ella.

\- ¡GENIAL! ¡No me importa que me hayan vencido por ser imprudente, eso fue asombroso! ¡Señor Ninja Riot, espere que algún día volveremos a enfrentarlo Humdinger y yo! ¡Y mis otros amigos y colegas ladrones también! – Sus gritos de exuberancia llenaron todo el aire mientras patinaba de vuelta hacia Humdinger y lo sostenía con sus manos. – Hey, buen trabajo. – Sorprendentemente esto lo dijo murmurando mientras se iba para el elevador. – ¡Oh, y por colegas ladrones me refiero a Pokémon como Huzzbingbang el Munchlax y Nyarlathotep el Mimikyu!

Y con ese último grito, se fue y el silencio volvió a reinar, con un suspiro de alivio mientras Riot volvía a reunirse con el resto.

\- Una fanática, ¿eh? – preguntó Marilyn, con una sonrisa quizás demasiado grande en la cara.

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

…

\- Nuestras últimas cartas, reina y dos. Por favor diríjanse a la arena. – llamó Ignis mientras Marilyn descendía por las escaleras con cierto encanto en sus pasos. Un fuego se encendió en su corazón, la misma llama que emergía cada vez que robaba algo y avivaba su alma haciéndola sentir viva. Ardía al rojo vivo, lista para consumir todo a su paso.

En el lado opuesto estaba un hombre mayor, un doctor algo desordenado y con una bata que parecía estar manchada de una sustancia roja desconocida que era mejor no pensar qué sería. La mirada de loco en sus ojos y su cabello salvaje canoso definitivamente lo etiquetaban como un certificado hombre demente.

\- Ahh, ya veo que llegó mi siguiente paciente. – dijo el hombre, con una voz que le dio escalofríos. – Y qué joven mujer tan hermosa, de paso.

\- Lo siento, no estoy interesada.

\- Ni yo tampoco. Eres demasiado… vil para un hombre de mis gustos. – se rio mientras mandaba una mirada algo incómoda hacia Marilyn. – Ahh, dónde están mis modales. Me llaman el Doctor Killgood.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Vas con ese nombre?

\- Yo no elegí ese nombre, me eligió a mí. Bueno, mi primera enfermera lo eligió para mí cuando murió en mi mesa de operaciones… jejeje. – Al dejar salir esa risa de su garganta, notó que todos lo veían horrorizados. – Oh, no me vean así, yo no la maté. Murió por heridas de bala. En serio, yo no asesino a nadie, solo pasa que doy tratamiento en el lado oscuro del mundo.

\- Ya veo. – Marilyn parpadeó al sentir un escalofrío de miedo bajarle por todo el cuerpo. Independientemente de si era un asesino o no, había algo muy malo con este hombre. – Marilyn Flame.

\- Si ya terminamos con las formalidades… – dijo Ignis mirando a ambos entrenadores, antes de asentir para sí mismo. – ¡Comiencen!

A esta orden, Delphox apareció al lado de Marilyn mientras un Ducklett aparecía junto al doctor, con una mirada de loco similar en sus ojos.

\- ¡Delphox, Paz Mental! – Sosteniendo su bastón hacia su cara, Delphox lo agarró con ambas manos, enfocando la energía interna mientras miraba las relajantes llamas.

\- ¡Aqua Anillo y Ala de Acero, mi querida mascota! – Un "cuac" de confirmación salió del pequeño pato mientras empezaba a salir un vapor condensado de agua y formaba un anillo a su alrededor. Mientras poco a poco ganaba vida que realmente no necesitaba, Ducklett voló por los aires, remontándose con sus alas mientras brillaban de un gris metálico.

\- Psicorrayo. – Apuntando su vara hacia el enemigo volador, una energía color arcoíris salió de ella en pequeños estallidos. Una risa siniestra y rasposa, como de un villano de caricatura de cierto modo, salió del pico del Ducklett y atravesó los rayos de una manera casi danzante. Sus alas brillantes solo parecían incrementar su gracia pues ningún ataque lo parecía alcanzar. – Grrr... ¡Paz Mental de nuevo!

\- Agilidad. – Perdiendo el brillo de sus plumas, la velocidad de Ducklett comenzó a incrementarse mientras se reía por toda la arena. Delphox, por otra parte, ignoró la loquera y se enfocó de nuevo en las llamas que parecían aumentar en su arma, con su mente aclarándose de cualquier imperfección que hubiera en ellas.

\- Rayo Burbuja, mi mascota, y no te preocupes de que te golpeen. – dijo el Doctor Killgood mientras un chorro de burbujas salía disparado hacia la zorra bruja inmóvil. No había miedo alguno en sus ojos al ver el inminente bombardeo aproximarse.

\- ¡Psicorrayo! – exclamó Marilyn, ya cansada de ese maldito pajarraco y su risa, y preocupada por la pared de burbujas que venía acercándose.

\- ¡Del! – Un Psicorrayo más amplio que los anteriores salió disparado a través de la pared, pieza por pieza. Al no alcanzarlo con el primero, lanzó más estallidos de energía psíquica hacia el veloz pájaro mientras se reían como loco. Al continuar su pequeño juego, uno de los rayos alcanzó a golpear una de las alas de Ducklett haciendo que lanzara un aullido de agonía.

Su patrón de vuelo fue interrumpido por ese ataque. Ducklett giró demasiado cerrado hacia la derecha y se estrelló en un pilar fuera del campo, haciendo una explosión de plumas mientras se estrellaba contra el suelo, con los ojos en espirales y derrotado.

\- Bueno, hemos perdido. – comentó el doctor regresando a su criatura. – Ducklett no es bueno para soportar el dolor, y con lo poco que recibimos, usualmente nos curamos. Bueno, esa es la Paz Mental para ustedes. – Se fue encogiéndose de hombros y empezó a murmurar algo acerca de jóvenes maleducados que no dejan ganar a sus mayores. Lo normal en serio.

Volviendo hacia su improbable aliado, Marilyn miró como la Duquesa emitía una extraña luz de sus ojos. Era una mezcla de deleite y anticipación y que se esparcía con su sonrisa también. Asintiéndole a su mayordomo en jefe, la Duquesa se volvió hacia sus otros invitados.

\- Ahora que hemos completado las preliminares, ¿continuamos con el evento principal? – Y sin esperar una respuesta, chasqueó sus dedos. Con un fuerte rugido, la arena se hundió en el suelo, dejando un enorme agujero mientras dos enormes ruedas aparecían a los lados de Ignis. Desde el techo, varios monitores descendieron colgando de una gran viga de hierro que se detuvo en cuento todos tuvieron una clara vista de la arena.

\- Y ahora… – La Duquesa Ludenberg juntó las manos mientras veía las nuevas adiciones, con los monitores de televisión encendiéndose en una chispa de estática. – ¿Comenzamos con el juego de las Monedas del Engaño?

 ** _Esta historia continuará..._**

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:  
**

Bien, y continuamos con la reubicación de las sidestories del Resetverso. Fe de erratas, cuando posteé este en Chronicles por primera vez, le marqué fin por accidente, aunque el final obviamente quedaba abierto, así que aprovecharé de corregirlo ahora mismo y ponerlo como debe ser.

Dejando algunas notas del original, creo que para quienes no estén familiarizados con el Resetverso vale la pena dejar estas aclaraciones. Para empezar, nuestro amigo **Shadow Ninja Koopa** dijo que era hora de meternos un poco en el lado oscuro del Resetverso, y creo que esta fue una manera interesante de hacerlo, con un pequeño torneo clandestino entre criminales. Los protagonistas aquí, Riot y Marilyn son dos de los villanos de la película de Diancie, y personalmente los encontré… interesantes. Quien la haya visto creo que sabrá por qué.

De referencias, les digo que la única que capté a la primera leída fue la del Talonflame Maltés. En cuanto a las otras, el "Electabuzz de Jade" es una referencia al "Tigre de Jade", y "Sunfloras", a la pintura "Los Girasoles" de Van Gogh. No soy muy conocedor de arte, pero en fin, a ver si alguien más si las captó a la primera.

Esperemos que pronto continúe este arco, ya que se ha quedado estancado mucho rato. Entretanto, aprovecharé de ir subiendo otros dos que tengo pendientes y que ya se actualizaron. ¡Nos vemos allá!


End file.
